A Wolf and A Dragon- A Series of Short Stories
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: A series of short stories. First story. Jon is to be married to his cousin. Contains Incest.
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon and the Wolf- A series of short stories

warning, Warning… and finally WARNING. This chapter contains explicit sexual content and incest. Every chapter will contain sexual content, so warning. Read at your own risk.

Jon Targaryen marries his cousin Sansa Stark

The arranged marriage-

The king stood in the large throne room with his son. Before him the lord of winterfell and her daughter stood. The small girl clung to her father as her eyes met the young prince. "Jon this is Sansa." Jon took a few steps forward the two said nothing only stared at the other.

"Would you like to see the castle. " He asked silently. The girl only looked up at her father and he nodded.

"Ok. " She replied. The two left the throne room Jon leading the way. Once far from ear shot Jon turned towards her.

"I'm not supposed to." He stopped and checked to make sure his father was not listening. "But what to see something cool?" He asked. She nodded as Jon grabbed her hand and led her though the halls Sansa had never seen a large castle before her eyes, as pillars rose to the sky. Coming to a small room Jon opened the door and she followed. Upon entering on the opposite side of the room she found a small winged beast laying at the edge of the room.

"Is that?" She asked chocking on her words

"It's a dragon." He said with a smile as he closed the distance. The dragon lifted her head to see the young prince. Immanently standing moving towards him. Jon crouched down next to his small fire breather.

"Do you want to touch it?" Sansa stood far away on the either side of the room.

"Will he bite?"

"It's a she and she won't, just don't do anything drastic." Sansa took a step and another until she stood before the small fire breather. The tiny dragon looked up staring into's sansa's eyes. Sansa felt it's eyes piercing her soul but dropped down next to Jon. The dragon stepped forward and nuzzled it's head against Sansa.

"She likes you." Jon told. Sansa giggled. "She still can't fly but she will once she's older." He stated as the two spent most of the day in the small room with the Dragon.

Years later-

Cool crisp air struck Jon's naked body. He stood on the veranda that connected to his bedroom. Out below him he could see his father's kingdom. It made him happy to think it would not be his for some time. His father, King Rahegar, was young when he married in fact. Thusly his resulting child, Jon, knew he would not die of old age for some time and not let him have the throne which he was grateful for.

He did love his father, but he knew he wanted to wait. His father knew he was more than capable of ruling. Many times he had dreamed of riding out and conquering his own lands, but it all faded when he became engaged, not by his choice of course. His father had arranged a marriage to a cousin in another land to strengthen the throne. Blaming his father would be pointless, but he had dreams of his own, and on top of everything he had not even seen this cousin of his since she was a little girl, let alone knew anything about her.

The sun had risen and his cousin would be here shortly for his wedding. It seemed like only a day ago when his father had told him of the engagement. From that moment he had been with a different thoughts nightly, much to his father's disapproval. He could not help himself. The thought of being king and spending endless hours droning on with lords? Adventure was what he needed. With a reluctant sigh he left.

Lost in thought once again, Jon did not realize he had reached the throne room. He had been so occupied imagining his cousin that it came as a surprise when he reached the door. The guard coughed and gestured downward quickly looking away. Apparently both heads were on the same page as his thoughts were traveling. With a quick adjustment of his clothes he was sporting, Jon entered the throne room.

Pillars towered beside the walkway to the throne. In the shadows creped servants attempting to stay out of sight as they catered to the visiting tradesmen, senators, and all other walks of life waiting to be seen by the king.

Jon's father, a tall man, a force to be feared. In his younger days he had been a warrior and expected the same of his son. Jon had trained hard, his muscles were toned and he considered that, amongst being the prince. Looking at his father now, he could picture the man he used to be in the paintings all around the castle. With a nod to the man King Rahegar had been speaking to was dismissed and Jon stepped forward giving a curt bow.

"I thought the preparations for the wedding were completed," Jon's voice was trained to echo in the room when needed, but now he kept it low to keep the conversation contained.

"A few minor details that needed seen to," His father responded in the same measured tone that kept the conversation away from the people waiting by the doors.

"I must say that I am not looking forward to going to some kingdom on the edge of the world."

Jon's father seemed annoyed, they had discussed it many times. "It is a move for your benefit, my son. You will have a kingdom of your own, and when I pass from this world you will gain this one as well to double your lands."

"Father," Jon said to prepare defending himself.

"This wedding tonight will be grand, and I expect you to honor it."

"Of course, Father." Jon had expected more, but instead was waved away himself. His father most likely just wanted to confirm he was still in the castle. He bowed and left the scene, now to do nothing until the wedding.

Jon, being a soldier, was dressed in decorated armor. Gold filigree formed a pattern of a haw emblazoned on his chest piece. Intricate designs were all over and the armor seemed like an entire encompassing beast that swallowed him. Completely useless in true combat he thought to himself, but it did indeed make him look larger and more masculine. Hopefully his new wife would not completely hate him when it was removed and he was not quite as big as it made him look.

Marriage, he thought again as he headed to his spot in the Sept. The sept was packed with so many faces, most of which he barely recognized. He had not even seen his bride's arrival, and only now saw her family on the opposite side of his. He tried to take in all the faces and remember them, but there were far too many.

Music struck up as a small band in the corner began to play and as if on que all present rose at once. The doors at the end of the sept opened and Jon's stomach tightened. Then there she was.

Jon's heart stopped for a moment in time. A thin white gown flowed with her like wisps of air as she moved. Her skin was milky white and her hair seemed to be fire on the top of her head gently cascading down her back. Emerald eyes looked back at him, taking stock of him as well. He could feel the scanning his body.

Vaguely he remembered the ceremony. Those emerald eyes kept him hypnotized the entire way through. He took in every detail of her face, freckles all around her nose, but not an overly amount as to take away from her face, in fact, it enhanced it making her nose even cuter. Her lips were thin and peach and in his eyes she seemed flawless, his father truly blessed him.

Hand in hand they walked to the feast, no words were spoken between them, even as they ate. Instead the raucous behavior of the others filled the room. It was a party like none Jon had ever seen, being his only son getting married, Jon's father must have gone all out. The entire feast hall, never before being even half full, was now packed to the brim.

Before long Jon's father whispered to him it was time to consummate the marriage and sent him away from the feasting hall. Accompanied by jeers and cheers Jon left with his new wife in tow. For some reason his stomach was tightening. He had never been with a women before, why was it so different now?

The guards left the two alone in Jon's room and she took the edge of the bed as a seat and an awkward silence grew.

"Sansa," She said, her voice like silk.

"Hm?" Jon seemed to not notice as he was clunking down his heavy armor.

"My name, it's Sansa."

"Oh, apologies. This armor is heavy and useless, could not stand it a minute longer. I am Jon."

"Indeed, husband. I remember you." Her eyebrows seemed to raise at the word and it only made her appear even cuter.

"When we were young. Only once I saw you. We spoke little."

"Yes you were with your father." She nodded as he continued. "I do remember. You stared at me. And I revealed my dragon… Do you want to see her?" He asked as she only shook her head.

"Um, that can wait my husband." She stood from the bed with a small smile. The air grew silent once more. "I dint know what to expect when I left home."

"Neither did I."

"But you are even more handsome then they say." She told and Jon felt his face turn red. He stirred himself.

"I must say, you are the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on." she blushed brightly but stood before him.

"Your words do me a great pleasure… I never knew I would become a princess." She spoke lightly.

"In due course you will be a queen of all seven realms." He told.

"Now we will have all the time until then." She stated and Jon swallowed hard. "Can I tell you a secret?" Her voice was soft.

"What?"

"I always wanted to marry a Targaryen prince, but sine I found out it was you. It only made it better, I still remember being with you and the dragon."

"Really?" He asked and she nodded as she took another step closer.

"You know, we shouldn't wait." She said and he nodded.

"I know how these marriage's work and I must ask." The word was unsettling to Jon, but he went with it. "So, wife, shall we see this marriage consummated?" He asked with a bit of unsettlement.

"I am, however, inexperienced, so please forgive me."

An amazingly gorgeous girl, and a virgin? "You need not apologize. As am I." Jon said.

"Don't jest, my husband." She said knowing all to well.

"I'm not." He said sheepishly.

"Really? You're so handsome."

"Just never had the chance, I guess." Jon felt his pulse quicken. He walked over to her, he now stood only in pants. Turning her around he slowly lowered her dress past her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, his actions speaking more than words. He hands found his hands moving slowly. "Don't stop." She whispered her hands wrapping around his.

He glanced down at his new wife's ass and by all that was holy it was the most glorious ass he had ever laid eyes on. Small, but firm, jutting out enough to give it a nice round appearance while keeping perfectly shaped. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back against his chest and began to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to accept his pecks.

Being taller than his new wife had an advantage, as he kissed her neck he looked down at her perfectly shaped breasts, each one a nice handful. Her nipples, pink and puffy, made him even more aroused and he pressed his cock into her backside.

"Jon." She breathed. His cousin, no, his new wife turned around and pushed him away some before getting on her knees. "I am inexperienced, yes, but my mother gave me some tips on the trip here." With that she pulled down his pants revealing his hard-on.

Jon was at full mast now, a good eight inches long and thick around. His cousin, no, his new wife Sansa, gasped as it was revealed. Her hand as she tentatively touched it could not even cover half of it. She opted to use both to stroke it like her mother had informed her. Grateful to receive a groan from her new husband to give her courage to continue.

Slowly she approached with her tongue, licked the tip and retreated expecting a foul taste. Yet the drip that came out of the tip was kind of tasteless, if not a tad salty. She went back for more, licking all over the engorged head.

Jon felt incredible the way she was working her tongue on his cock just seemed so much better. She worked that third like a expert and Jon felt like he was in heaven. He looked down at the tiny redhead bobbing on his cock and those emerald eyes stared back, it was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

He knew to be a good night. As she retreated off his cock to catch her breath Jon grabbed her and moved her to the bed. She laid on her back looking back at him as he approached. He could see she was completely bald below, something he enjoyed seeing, a very rare sight in itself.

Staring at her neck he slowly kissed down to her chest and grabbed one of her perky tits in one hand and took the nipple of the other in his mouth. Sansa let out a slight gasp and watched him work. "Jon my husband." She moaned. Only a few moments and he was on the move again, kissing down her milky white skin of her flat stomach and stopping right before her pussy. Adjusting her legs a bit, he began kissing slowly from her knees, up her thighs, and stopping again before her pussy, repeating the process on the other leg. It was beginning to make her squirm.

Finally, with one long lick from bottom to top his tongue slid up her small pink slit. She shuttered at the feeling. Taking his hand, he spread her pussy's lips gently and began to zig-zag his tongue up and down. He had heard many friends of his complain about the taste, but he wanted to, and his cousin/wife's tasted the best. Maneuvering his tongue with precision he found her clit easily and began to slowly circle it around, the sounds of her heavy breathing cheering him on. Then he took it in his mouth and sucked on it, flicking his tongue at the same time, this caused her to audibly moan out loud. It was the most amazing sound he ever heard, he wanted to hear it more.

Ensuring his finger was properly wet by running it up and down his wife's pussy using her on lubrication, he removed his mouth from her clit and began to flicked it across it at a fast pace. "Fuck." She whispered. While he did that he moved his tongue down and found the entrance and slid it inside, wiggling it as he went. Her moans became loader and loader until her entire body seemed to shake, but he did not stop, knowing she was in the midst of an orgasm. After a few moments he stopped and sat up, looking down at such a perfect figure. His new wife seemed to glow in an after orgasm ecstasy. Now it was his turn, but knowing she was a virgin, he would have to be gentle.

Scooting forward on his knees between her legs he got into position, took his cock in his hand and began to run it up and down her slick cunt. Looking at her face below him she seemed extremely nervous so he took her hand in his free one and began to press home. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers.

Once his head was inside her he stayed still for a moment to let her get used to it before continuing. When his hips began to move again and push more inside her she began to grimace and he marveled at how tight she was. It was as if his cock was in a smooth wet vice. He let her get used to it once more before pushing again, meeting only slight resistance before it gave and she let out a hiss in pain, he had just taken her virginity.

Her hand squeezed his and he took it as a que to wait until her grip loosened. Not the sex he was used to, but damn if he wasn't enjoying this tight little girl, he thought. She had managed to take half his cock before he began to pull out and move back in slowly. He wrapped his arms around and under her and began to passionately kiss her. Their tongues met, hers a bit nervous at first, but quickly they became entangled.

"Jon, don't stop." She breathed. Jon could feel his wife's nails dig into his back as he sped up, her tight little pussy was giving him so much pleasure. Sitting up once more he placed his hands on her hips and continue to drive his cock into her over and over, never going all in. Soon enough his thrusts got shallower and shallower and her moans became loud of more. Before he could let loose his load, to his surprise, his cock was gripped even tighter and felt as if it was sucking him in. There was no way in hell he could stop from cumming any longer. Her pussy was milking him. With one last motion he pushed inside and let it all out with a groan. He could feel his cum exploding inside his cousin/wife's pussy and it made him shake in pleasure.

Pulling her to lay on top of him as he rolled over he embraced her in his arms, cock deflating inside her. Fiery red hairs caressed his chest, he could feel her begin kissing it.

Her voice came as silky smooth as ever, but contained a hint of something more. "That was wonderful. How long before we can do that again?" She looked up at him with those eyes of hers and there was no way he was going to say no to her.

"Give me just a few moments to recharge," He said.

"Good, because I hope this is only the beginning."

"Me too."

Jon thought for a moment about his future, but just a moment. All his plans, all his dreams, they were with her. Right now he had the most gorgeous woman to attend to and he was not about to let this little redhead go unattended. His future was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon and the Wolf- A series of short stories

Second story- In the Night

warning, Warning… and finally WARNING. This chapter contains explicit sexual content and incest. Every chapter will contain sexual content, so warning. Read at your own risk.

Second story is an AU. Jon becomes drunk, stumbles into his cousin's house and passes out. Sansa takes advantage of the situation. Devious Sansa.

A little girl sat atop the handle bars of the bike as the bike moved swiftly. She wore large glasses with crooked teeth and long auburn hair. Upon the bike her cousin sat pedaling the bike. Sansa felt the wind in her hair as the houses were a blur going past as they swirled. Sansa rose her legs like her cousin told feeling as if she was soaring threw the air itself.

"Your flying." He yelled and she allowed the world to disappear. She turned back. "Where are we going?" Jon simply smiled.

"I told you, it's a surprise." Sansa simply frowned.

Present with Jon-

Jon had been drinking as much as he could. Downing beer after beer until he was in a stupor. "You prepared for extra one Jon?" he heard his pal Sam ask, sitting beside him.

"Not at all. Not. At. All." He replied with a drunken slur, not even bothering to lift his head from the bar. "I'm good."

"Where you residing tonight?" Sam questioned leaning closer.

"Perhaps at my folk's house." he slurred in response. "Thankfully my aunt hasn't" He hiccupped. "Touched my room since I moved out, a year back."

"That's cool I guess. Come on, I'll give you a ride." this time the sound of car keys rattling attended his friends speech.

With Sansa-

The moon shining bright down on the house. It was nearly three'clock in the morning, when the back door opened with a bang, and in stumbled a dark figure. Of course it occurred at the worst possible moment in the frightening movie she was watching, and Sansa jumped in fear, stifling a scream and hiding behind a cushion, like that was going to do some good. The figure lumbered, frighteningly, across the room, the obscurities making it seem even more ominous.

It lumbered closer to her and briefly into the light, just enough for her to recognize her older cousin Jon, putting her mind at ease. Her mind back at ease. _What is he doing here?_ She speculated, breathing a sigh of relief. _He moved out with Ygritte almost a year ago._ Ygritte was his girlfriend of the last couple years, she was pretty, with long red hair, though not as long as Sansa, and a slim figure. It was then she noticed his obvious inebriation and, as he turned and stumbled down the hall to the bedrooms, hands on the wall for balance, she understood. _Ygritte broke up with him!_

She felt so bad for him, she and Jon had always been close. Even though he was a year older and was a geek, as she was a bit of a geek herself, he was always there for her when they were younger. He never let anyone pick on her, not for her glasses, her crooked teeth or later on, for her braces. She had always been a bit of a bookworm. Books were consistent, books didn't lie, books didn't break your heart, and books didn't cheat on you with your best friend.

 _I wonder what happened?_ Sansa thought. She continued watching him as he drunkenly swayed down the hall, until he disappeared into the shadows. Hearing the sound of a door clicking shut, she turned back to the TV to finish her flick.

With Jon-  
Clumsily making his way in the dark, trying to find the bed. He found it, toes first, with a crunch. "Sannusa!" He muttered, hopping around a bit before he decided that was a immoral idea.

Apparently he had startled the room and it began to spin. Catching himself on the edge of the bed, he decided to pause a moment until the room calmed down to a more motionless pose.

Confident, the room was no longer surprised by his presence, and was once again content sitting still, he pulled his shirt over his head. Balling it up, he threw it unceremoniously into the corner, his socks and pants rapidly trailed. Feeling the framework of the bed in the dark, Jon made his way to the headboard. Pulling back the covers roughly he fell face first into the bed with a thud. Reaching behind to grab the covers, he pulled them over his body as sleep was already closing in.

"I can't believe she left me for him!" he muttered into the pillow as the last vestige of consciousness faded.

With Sansa-  
Thirty minutes later Sansa gave up. After seeing Jon come in she just couldn't get back into the movie and leisurely made her way to her own room. After a quick stop in the bathroom to brush her teeth and take out her contacts, she turned off the light, opened the door, and began to make her way to her bedroom.

Pulling her long auburn hair up into a pony tail as she walked, she was nearly to her room when with a thud. Without sight walked right into the closed door.

"Oww!" she muttered, rubbing her forehead. _I didn't close my door!_ She thought to herself and then it occurred to her. Jon! She had moved into his old room a couple weeks ago. It had been their parents eighteen birthday present to her to let her have the superior room since Jon had moved out. _It was probably as much a gift for mom._ She thought absently, as she turned the knob. Less than a week later her old room had been turned into her mom's new stitching room.

Opening the door confirmed her thoughts, for there in her bed, illuminated by the faint light sneaking in from outside, was her cousin, passed out, fast asleep in her bed. Sansa was torn. _What should I do?_ She questioned, looking at her cousins sleeping form. _Do I go back and sleep on the couch? Do I try to stir him up and send him to the couch? Or do I just climb in and stay on my side?_

 _Well it is a double bed._ she thought to herself, which ultimately made the decision for her.

Slipping out of her pants, she turned around to draw her shirt over her cranium before removing her bra. Massaging her firm breasts, that were reveling in their new found freedom, she slipped on her nightie.

Even though she suspected a marching band could have come through the room and not woken him, she was mindfully careful as she pulled back the covers and slid into bed. Drawing the covers over her, she fluffed the pillow. Resting her head on the cushion, she took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Minutes later, just as sleep was practically upon her, the bed shifted as Jon rolled over. His body was chilled against her hot body as he spooned up against her. She was shocked as his arm snaked around her body to cup her breasts. His large muscled form was molded up against her, his legs intertwined with her own, but what shocked her the most was the large erection stabbing her in the back.

She was as wide awake as her eyes were open, her heart pounding and her breath ragged. _How many times have you imagined this?_ She thought. _Well I mean this, but not this!_ she corrected her thoughts. _I mean, not Jon!_ Even in her thoughts she couldn't keep anything straight she was so shocked. Not daring to move, barely daring to breath, she wanted him to stop and roll back over, yet desperately hoped he wouldn't. It was a bittersweet sensation when his hand left her breast and she anticipated he would roll over at any moment. Down her torso his firm hand slid and then into her soft cotton panties.

If it was possible for her eyes to open any further they would have popped out of their sockets and fallen on the floor as his fingers slid over, and then into, her freshly shaven mound. The stimulation was intense as his fingers touched her and, with a quivering exhale, melted into his embrace. She thought to herself as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

Jon's fingers slipped further down and into her pussy, he began nuzzling her neck, causing her breath to catch momentarily.

"Oh God!" she murmured as his fingers continued to stimulate.

 _This is your cousin!_ Her conscience screamed at her. But all thoughts of how wrong this was were fading, rapidly! Between his muscular form spooned up against her, the hand playing with her pussy, his hot breath and lips on her collar, and his hard cock in her hand.

 _When had that happened?_ She thought briefly _and why wasn't he wearing underwear?_ Giving his shaft a slow soft stroke.

It was the first cock she had ever experienced, outside of a movie that is, and even in the darkness she marveled at its size. Always the academic she decided it was time to do a little research. Rolling over to get a better look at the tool in her hand, she wasn't fast enough to avoid his mouth as it found purchase on her lips. She opened her mouth in shock, to protest, which instead gave way for his tongue. Around and around her mouth it twirled finding and teasing her own. Her eyes drifted shut reluctantly as his kiss intensified.

Stroking his cock with greater fervor she relished in the attention her body was receiving. She tingled everywhere but especially wherever she was being touched by Jon.

The fingers between her legs moved back up to her clit as she aggressively returned his kiss, driving him over and onto his back. Kneeling next to him she broke the kiss long enough to get a look at his rigid cock still clutched in her grip. Ignoring the fact he wasn't wearing underwear. She focused on his cock. It fascinated her.

It seemed so much larger than she anticipated, she had to measure it. Gripping it at the base, she stirred her other hand down to meet it. Bringing the first hand over the second like she was trying to get first ups in a baseball game, she was shocked to see the head still sticking out of her hand. Three hands and then some! Approximating the size of her hand and doing the mathematics in her head quickly, she figured it had to be at least eight inches long, and thick enough, her hand couldn't reach all the way around. _Was that normal?_ She thought inquisitively.

Jon's hand caressing her thigh shocked her back to reality. Anxiously looking back at him she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his eyes were still closed. Her heart was pounding from everything. The Taboo of the whole situation. The stimulation she had already received, the shock just now when she thought Jon had woken up to see his cousin playing with his hard cock, and finally because she knew what was about to happen. Moving her hand back up to feel the size, shape, and texture of his helmet, she brought her face closer to get a better view. The light in the room was dim as she examined it with an almost scientific curiosity. She moved it this way and that to put the light in the best possible place for her discovery, all while slowly stroking her cousins meat.

Just when she thought she was finished studying every square inch she noticed a small glistening ball of liquid at the tip of the helmet. From her books she knew immediately it was his semen, his cum, and she knew she had to taste it. Without hesitation she bent closer and licked it off, coming back briefly to kiss the top of the head.

It wasn't at all what she was expecting. She had read it would be sour, or bitter, and salty, very salty. Well it was salty but it was also sweet, creamy.

Giving his cock several more strokes earned her a little more. This time instead of just licking it off, she relocated herself between his legs and licked all the way up from the base, up and over the top before letting herself taste his sweet treat. His response to that maneuver shocked her, and after once again confirming he was still passed out, she did it again. This time though she hovered over the head of his cock, her hot breath stimulating it as much as her hand.

Was she really going to do this? _Are you really going to suck your cousins cock!?_ her conscience asked her.  
 _  
Academia be dammed!_ She answered. _Books only take you so far._

The first kiss, she planted right on the tip. The second, started with a small lick just underneath the helmet before taking the head in her mouth. Sansa paused there, the head of Jon's cock in her mouth, her soft green eyes wide to make sure once again he was still asleep, before she continued.

Nervously, she began. She had little knowledge of how to suck cock and do it properly. She had browsed through the Kama Sutra book at the library a few times, and she had a few friends who had done it before and were quite descriptive but that was the limit of her knowledge

Pooling all of her knowledge together, she pulled her lips back over her teeth and took as much of him as she could into her mouth. Conscious of her uvula she stopped short of the back of her throat marking the depth with her hand. Looking at how deep she had gone she was amazed to see she had taken about half of his length without gagging. Unwavering to do better, she began again with a slightly different technique. Cupping his heavy scrotum in her hand, she lightly teased his balls. Dropping her head down there she licked and sucked his balls while making her way to the base of his shaft. A couple of soft moans initially made her pause, until she realized it was just an unconscious sign of approval.

Continuing her journey, she licked, sucked, and french kissed all up and down Jon's hard veined shaft. She especially focused on the area below the head. She had gotten the most reaction there. Armed with her new found knowledge, she took him in her mouth again. This time licking that sensitive area as she sucked, dragging her pouty lip over it when she nearly pulled it out of her mouth, before diving on it again. His breathing, moaning and squirming gave her all the response she needed to know she was doing good and she soon developed a rhythm.

Gripping his hard shaft, she would stroke the underside with her thumb, followed quickly by her soft lower lip, and finally her tongue that she would let lightly graze it the whole way down. On the way up, she would adjust her head and make her tongue rigid, putting more pressure on the underside of his shaft. She would suck hard while sliding it out of her mouth, being cautious to keep her upper lip pulled back over her teeth. The more she did it the better, and faster, she got, she was also, she thought with a curiosity, making a lot of spit. Being especially careful not to waste any of it, she used it to keep his shaft slick.

Occasionally, she would move too fast and inadvertently break the seal her lips formed on his cock. With a slurp she would suck the spit that leaked out back into her mouth and keep on going without losing pace. Struggling to keep her eyes open to see his reaction, she continued, wondering how she would know if he was getting close. Her heart was beating in her chest with the excitement of the risqué, taboo, situation but she couldn't stop, not yet. Suppressing her nervousness she closed her eyes and let herself focus on the task in front of her. Continuing the pace of her beat, she was pleased when she noticed her saliva was taking on a different consistency and flavor.

 _It's starting to taste like his precum!_ she thought with delight, knowing she had to be getting him close. She didn't have much warning but it was enough. His legs and abs began tensing up and he starting meeting her mouth with small thrusts of his own.

 _Are you ready for this Sansa?_ she asked herself. _Oh yeah!_ Was her immediate response.

Following the suggestion of her girlfriends she pulled back so that her lips formed a seal behind the rim of his head and increased the pace of her hand as she continued stroking him.

"Uh ... Ahhh ... Ohhhhh!" He grunted as he filled her mouth with cum. She didn't know how much to expect but what he gave her appeared to fill her, already spit filled, mouth. Her cheeks sucked in and out as she struggled to swallow it all, her eyes watering with the effort. Realizing that no more cum was _forth-cumming._ She giggled to herself in her head at the joke she had just made, she took him back in her mouth. Knowing from her friends stories that his cock would continue to respond to her actions for a little while, she didn't want to miss anything. Plus, she also remembered how their boyfriends liked the additional attention.

Sansa was so attentive to Jon's cock, she never even noticed when his fingers began to play with her hair, when she did. She panicked. Pulling back quickly, her heart beating out of her chest and trying to come up with some excuse as to why her mouth was wrapped around his cock, his semen around her mouth, she rolled out from between his legs back to her side of the bed. Sitting there on her knees, she brought her hands up to cover her cock-sucking mouth. Jon's eyes were open. Tears began streaming down her face as she thought about the damage she may have just caused their relationship.

"A mmmda do." He drunkenly muttered and rolled over, closing his eyes.

"Oh my god!" she whispered, her whole body shaking. She had let this go too far, let her curiosity get the better of her. _What if he had WOKEN UP!?_ her conscience asked. _What if he had seen you!?_ Ignoring the question of her conscience, Sansa tried taking a deep breath to calm her nerves but it was too shaky to achieve any calming effect. Grabbing her pillow, she slid off the bed and retreated back to the living room grabbing the comforter that had been tossed onto the floor as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Two- In the night

Chapter two- It was you

Sansa crossed her arms as Jon laughed and mussed her hair. Sansa didn't know where they were headed only they had been riding for minutes, and only Jon said it was a surprise. Looking out she found the mailman passing on his way as the sound of the bike bumped against a rock. The sun beamed down on her face.

"Can't you give me a clue?"

"No little cousin, it's your birthday, and I said it's a surprise."

Present-

On the couch she collapsed and covered up with the quilt. She tried to go to sleep but her mind was racing and her body was active in a way it had never been previously. Her mouth still had the creamer flavor of his cum and she sucked on her fingers but it wasn't alike. Running her fingers out of her mouth, over her chin, and down her chest, she pinched her nipples on the way to her pussy.

Trying to relive everything that had just occurred she slid her fingers into her panties like Jon had done earlier, her eyes rolled up in her head as they slipped into her warm, wet folds. Any thought of it being dirty or naughty disappeared with the first flick across her clit. She felt amazing inside as she explored her body in way she never had before.

Below the covers she brought a hand up inside her nightie to pinch her nipples and play with her breasts while the other continued working her pussy closer to orgasm. As her fingers danced in and out of her pussy, and up and over her clit, she felt her body temp rising. Their was only one person on her thoughts. Jon. Pausing only long enough to cast the comforter off, before her hands were back to work. The musky smell of her stimulation soon filled the room, while she cooed her pleasure. All the while thinking of her cousins pecks. She was getting closer, she could feel it, but all she could think about was Jon. Images of his cock flashed through her mind. She could still feel it in her hand, her mouth. She could still taste his semen. She imagined what it would look like to watch his huge dick disappear into her pussy. Wondered how it would feel.

And then all sorts of other thoughts started going through her head. _Is he still passed out?_ _If he was still passed out and if she could get him hard would he be able to finish inside her? What are you thinking about?_ She tried to shake her mind, but every time Jon laid naked before her. _Ok!_ Her conscience screamed at her as she pulled the fingers away from her clit, her mind made up. Abandoning the comforter for now she padded back to her room with a determination that surprised her.

"Jon you awake?" she whispered, tiptoeing back into the room. No response. "Jon? Are you awake?" she asked again, this time a bit louder. Jon's response that time made her jump but he was just rolling over. "Jon?" she questioned again. Feeling more confident this time, she approached the bed. When she was confident he wasn't going to answer, she drew her minor bikini panties off, kicking them under the bed "just in case."

"What?" He asked in a drowsed state. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she smoothed his hair. He had always been so attractive, she had thought of him in this way. But never thought of doing what she was thinking about doing. He stirred ever so slightly as she caressed him but she was beyond caring. She wasn't scared, she was determined. She loved him and couldn't contain it any longer, even if she knew how wrong it was.

"Move over." she whispered, sliding in with a beam on her face as he subconsciously obeyed.

Snuggling up next to him, she kissed him lightly on the lips. She was only partially surprised when he returned her kiss which quickly escalated. While her lips and tongue worked that end her hands did a little exploration of their own. She touched his muscular arms and his hard chiseled chest. She had seen him with his shirt off before but actually feeling it was exhilarating. Reaching around she grabbed his ass before coming back to his now, all too familiar, cock. It wasn't hard but she was pleased to note, it was getting harder by the second. Scooting in closer, her kisses took on a more feverish tone as she mashed her breasts to his chest. His cock was hard again in her soft little hand.

Changing the approach of her kisses, and the force of her body on his, she rolled him onto his back, straddling him. Poised above him she looked once more at his unconscious frame. With a loving smile Sansa leaned down to give her cousin a kiss. It was a swift kiss, full lips with a quick darting of the tongue. Sliding her hands down his chest to her knees, she continued drawing them up her legs, hooking the hemline of her nightie as she passed it, and finished drawing her nightie up and over her head.

Throwing her nightie in the corner where her laundry basket was, she brought her hands down and tweaked her hard nipples again. It was strange to her how the pain could be so stimulating and erotic but it was. Her pussy was literally sopping cum all over his cock. It was hot and hard against her but she wasn't done yet.

Leaning forward to kiss him some more, she rolled her hips around, enjoying the sensation of his cock against her hot box and clit, when she felt the head of it catch in her folds. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise.

 _oh!?_ she wondered.

Pressing back, she felt herself opening up. Her mouth opened in ecstasy and surprise. Clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle the mews she was beginning to utter, she continued pressing. This was like nothing she had ever experienced. This wasn't like the thoughts, which was the closest thing she had to compare it to, this was amazing. He was nearly halfway in and she already felt full. How could she possibly take any more of him inside she didn't know, but it didn't hurt so she pressed on.

Her pussy spasmed and tightened up with each press onto him but as each spasm passed it allowed her to take even more. When she felt the boniness of his hips on her pelvis and his pubic hairs tickling her shaved mound, she knew she was bottomed out.

Focusing on the welcome invader inside her tight little body, her pussy spasmed several more times, each time relaxing, loosening up a bit more, as she became acclimated to it's presence.

"Oh my!" she whispered. It felt better than anything she could have ever imagined. _And this is just step one._ her mind teased. She began moving slowly, in part because she wasn't sure what to do and partly because on some level, she was still afraid of waking up Jon. Back and forth she rocked her hips feeling him move ever so slightly within. Leaning onward gave her a better angle as she worked up to longer and longer strokes. Once she found the limit of her motions, she started testing. She would thrust down on him hard, roll her hips around feeling his cock twirling inside her pussy, then rock her hips forward and back while clenching her thigh muscles, effectively milking his cock with her pussy.  
Rocking back and forth on his cock some more, she was glad she had sucked his dick first because she knew her own orgasm was fast approaching.

All shame gone, she let her fingers drift down to play with her clit while continuing to ride her cousins meat. Soon, a grunting not her own alarmed her. Looking down she saw Jon's eyes were partially open again. It didn't seem like he could bring them to focus but he was clearly aware of what was happening.

Jon felt like he was drifting in and out of dreamland. _Why did I drink so much?_ he wondered, _and why do I feel so good?_ And then it dawned on him that he was being ridden. Someone was fucking him. And he was close, So Close, and by the sounds they were making, so were they. He struggled to open his eyes and see who it was but he couldn't get his eyes to work well enough to focus. All he could see was that he was someplace he didn't recognize and a slender female with firm breasts and long red hair was grinding on his cock.

 _Ygritte!?_ It had to be her, she had come back. But that didn't make sense for some reason. He couldn't think, his brain was still addled from all the shots. _Does it really matter?_ his cock asked.

Reaching up he wrapped an arm around his lover and buried his mouth in her breasts, licking, kissing and sucking. Nibbling lightly on one of her nipples she gave a small squeal of surprise before he rolled her over to give her the fucking she deserved. He sought to drown in her, he loved her so.

Her initial fears of Jon waking faded as he closed his eyes and dived into her breasts. He surprised her a bit when he lightly bit her nipple, her squeal in response was uncontrollable.

He used that moment of surprise to wrest control from her and she was ok with that. He was so much stronger than she realized, picking her up with ease and flipped her over.

Spreading her legs, Jon slipped in, driving his cock in to the hilt, momentarily taking her breath away.

Jon was in total control and Sansa knew it with every hard driving thrust. She also knew from his increased pace, his orgasm was fast approaching.

Jon was struggling to open his eyes as he thrust repeatedly into his cousins warm wet pussy. Seeing his eyes open, Sansa noted the googliness of them and knew he hadn't seen her, or at the very least, he hadn't made the connection as to who he was fucking.

At that moment though, the only fear in her heart was that he would realize who he was in bed with and stop before he was finished. She wanted his cum even more than she wanted to cum herself. She wanted to feel it inside her, wanted to experience the receiving end of his passion, more than anything though, she wanted to know what it felt like to give him that kind of pleasure and love.

Before his eyes could come into focus she wrapped her arms around the back of his head and drew in for a kiss. Once she saw his eyes drift shut she let her own close as well. Tightening her thighs around his middle as their kiss began to die off, she pulled his head to her shoulder in a loving embrace.

"I love you." Sansa whispered. His pelvis thrusting, along with his cock filling her, was stimulating Sansa's clit in ways Jon's fingers hadn't been able to do all by themselves. Deep inside she started feeling a tightening.

"Ah ... AH ... AHH!" burst out with three particularly forceful thrust before she bit her lip to keep her silence. At the same time, the slapping sound of his hips on her ass combined with the wet sloppy sounds of his cock working her pussy.

"Mm ... Mmmm ... Mmmmmmm!" he moaned into her shoulder in return. It was clear he was ready to take her some place she had never been before as his pace impossibly increased. Practically in tears from holding back her screams, she sunk her teeth into his shoulder as she felt her own orgasm rising.

A loud groan and a hard thrust she knew he was cumming. She whimpered with a shaky breath as the tightness she felt inside suddenly snapped, her entire body was on fire, she was quivering from head to toe, and inside, deep inside were Jon was shooting his cum, she was glowing. The hot searing cum filled her. Sansa had an epiphany in those moments as Jon finished pumping her full of cum. she thought. Vowing to make good on that lesson, she came back to focus on the here and now and realized she could actually feel his cock pumping into her. Not knowing what else to do she squeezed back with each twitch and was happy to get a response each time.

There, buried under her older cousin, his weight pinning her to the bed she smiled. Enjoying Jon's loving embrace, his cock still inside her, she wanted this moment to last forever. Locking her legs around his, she held him in that full body hug. She couldn't help but caress the hair on the back of his head. "I love you Jon." she whispered in his ear.

"I ... love you too ... Ygritte!" he murmured in response, his cock beginning to slip out of her cum filled pussy. It stung a bit that he called her his ex's name. She wanted her cousin to speak about her, to say her name.

"Why di ... why did ..." he tried saying but between the lingering effects of the alcohol, the physical exertion of getting blown by, and then fucking his eighteen year old little cousin, he was having difficulty staying awake.

"Shhhhhh." she soothed him. "It's OK. Go back to sleep now, we'll talk in the morning my love."

Jon erupted like a volcano, driving his cock deep into his lovers pussy. Ygritte had never let him do that before, not without protection anyway. Why was this time different?

"I love you Jon!" he heard his lover say.

So it was Ygritte. He was sure of it now. "I ... love you to ... Ygritte!" he responded. He had questions, so many things to ask. He tried getting the words out but he was fading fast. This hadn't been just sex, this had been the most amazing and physically draining sex of his life.

"Why di? ... Why did? ..." he heard himself start saying but he couldn't think of what word came next.

"Shhhhhh!" his lover soothed. "It's OK. Go to sleep now, we'll talk in the morning."

 _morning ... Yeah ... That sounds like a good idea._ he wanted to say but exhaustion won out as he faded back to sleep.

Sansa lay there a moment longer after he rolled off her. She felt an absence where his cock had been but there was a warm fuzziness even deeper within that more than offset the feeling of loss. Planting a single soft kiss on his shoulder, that she wiped off with her thumb, she slid out of bed.

Her eyes were more than adjusted to the dim light of the room as she padded naked to her dresser. Opening up her underwear drawer she reached in and grabbed the first pair. Holding them up to he light she realized it was a thong. One of only two she owned, though that would be changing soon. _How appropriate!_ she thought with a smile as she pulled them up her legs.

Opening up another drawer she grabbed a sports bra, her yoga shorts and a t-shirt she had cut the sleeves and neck out of. Putting it all on before returning to the couch, pausing a moment at the door, she cast one last look at Jon's shadowy form laying in her bed.

"I love you big cousin." she whispered so quietly she couldn't even hear herself.

The morning came too soon for Jon as he struggled to get a bit more rest but the sun streaming in the window was not going to allow that to happen. He remembered having some strange erotic dreams last night, somehow Ygritte had found him even though he had gone to his parents house. Rolling over to thank Ygritte for an amazing night he was surprised in many ways. For starters, Ygritte was not there, and considering the pillow was missing probably never had been. Second, this was not his room.

Sitting up rapidly he immediately regretted it and flopped back on the bed.

 _God I drank too much last night._ sitting up again, slower this time, he scanned he room looking for his clothes. Once he found everything in the corner and got dressed he got ready to leave, preparing some excuse as to why he was in some strangers house. It was with a sigh of relief that he recognized the hall and the rest of the house on his way to he kitchen.

 _I guess they gave Sansa her old room._ he thought as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine!" a familiar, pretty, young woman greeted him. "Hungry? I made you pancakes."

"Hungry?" he questioned, still not recognizing the woman. "Sansa?" He blurted out incredulously. _Since when did his cousin get so hot!?_

"The one and only!" she responded with a playful curtsy.

 _How long has it been since I've seen her cousin?_ Sansa could tell by the look on his face he was equally surprised.

"Well since you're up now, I am going to go and get dressed."

"Sansa?" He said and stopped coming back.

"Yea?"

"I can't remember last night." He told and she sheepishly stood closer.

"Tell me the last thing you know." She felt the air was thin as her feet pressed against the rug with a fever.

"I was with my ex Ygritte, I think." He said. Sansa closed the distance, sat close to him until her body was against him. "Why is it so hard?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Jon." She spoke gently, knowing what she was about to do. She loved him. He looked over to find her eyes.

"Yes." He asked slowly. She leaned in close so her mouth was beside his ear.

"I love you." she purred in the same tone as the night before. Jon stared at his cousin, his eyes grew wide, the same words hitting him.

"It was you."


End file.
